The bow
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Remus has a red bow around his neck. Sirus thinks it's cute, fluffy slash. Rated to keep my ass safe.
1. Chapter 1

The plot bunny has bought a condo in the empty space of my head where my brain should be. Remus looks so cute with a bow around his neck! More chapters to come.

* * *

"MOONY!" Sirius yelled and bounced, literally, into to the dormitory. "MOON…what the hell happened to you?"

"Lily and a few of her friends thought I would look cute with a bright red bow around my neck," Remus growled looking over his book at the longhaired teen.

"And why haven't you taken it off my dear Moony?" Sirius asked and flicked the rather large bow dominating Remus's neck.

"It won't come off for twenty-four hours. Now leave me alone I'm reading."

"Well isn't that interesting? I do believe for that twenty-four hours you are mine," Sirius laughed and tugged at a tag attached to the bow.

"What?" Instantly Remus was the bed and in front of the mirror. "Oh bloody hell!" He cursed when he saw the tag.

To: Sirius Black From: Lily 

"See, I told you you are mine until the bow falls off," Sirius said and wrapped his arms around the little werewolf's waist. "You look adorable with that bow by the way."

"Gee thanks Padfoot, that really makes me feel like I'm 14."

"You can't help but be adorable. It's who you are. I'm tall and sexy; you're small and cute. That is how life intended us to be. Personally, I wouldn't have you any other way," Sirius murmured and nuzzled the soft golden hair. "Do you love me? Not like friend love but more?"

"Y-yes," Remus choked out and looked like he was going to cry.

"How long?"

"Since the moment I saw you on the train."

"I love you too, Moony. Sleep with me, not sex, just sleep."

"Okay Pads."

* * *

I'm going to update soon loves. I finally desided to stop the short fics and get in one with chapters. Flamers will be shot with my .44 Magnum up the ass in an attempt you get the stick rammed up there out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Five days before Christmas break, One week after Sirius and Remus declare love. Since my French sucks so much, by the way just about every review for French said that, and it's not my fault the online English-to-French dictionary didn't have it right, anyway French is going to be in **bold**.

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK!" A very pissed of Remus yelled making everyone in the common room jump and dive for cover.

"Yes my dear Moony?" Sirius, who was the only one other than Lily Evans that didn't run for cover, asked calmly, a smirk sliding into place.

"What is this around my neck?" Remus hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why, that is a bright red bow."

"And why is it there when we are going to my brothers home in one hour?"

"Because you look absolutely adorable with it on and you're mine," Sirius said and tugged at the tag hanging from the bow.

"Sometimes I hate you."

"I know love, I know," Sirius laughed and kissed the other boy softly before heading up to the dormitory to get his things.

"He's right you know. You do look adorable with the bow," Lily said and everyone in the common room nodded in agreement.

x x x x

"REMUS!" A dark haired man shouted when Remus and Sirius reached the small cottage.

"PRESTON!" Remus yelled and embraced the man.

"**How have you been brother?"** Preston asked holding his younger brother (A/N: Fuck you all I decided to give Remus a brother, don't like it don't read it!) at arms length.

"**Wonderful. This is Sirius**," Remus said and gestured to a somewhat protective Sirius.

"**He's sexy, and you're not of age little brother,**" Preston laughed and Remus blushed deeply.

"For those of you who have forgotten I'm here, I don't speak French," Sirius said and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me. I am Preston, Remus's older brother," Preston said with a thick French accent. "Remus, why is there a bow around your neck?"

"He did it," Remus growled remembering why he was pissed at Sirius in the first place, "ask him."

"Because he looks absolutely adorable with it on and nothing else," Sirius smirked and Remus gave him and firm swat in the back of the head.

"I don't need you discussing that with my brother you git," Remus snapped making Preston laugh.

"**But brother, I find your underage sex life so fascinating…you told him correct?"**

"**He knows I'm a werewolf and spent a good three months in the library reading everything there is to know about them before coming out to me."**

"That explains why 'Property of Sirius Black' is written on the tag. You better tell Mother before she sees that."

"Sirius, I am not going to sleep with you all week," Remus said and smirked when Sirius's jaw literally dropped.

"B-but Moony!" Sirius said in slight horror.

"I hear the floor is quite comfortable," Remus replied and followed his laughing brother up the hill to his house.

"Moony! I couldn't help it!" Sirius whined as they entered the quaint home.

"If you would please stop trying to convince my younger brother to have sex with you, I would like to introduce you to my wife," Preston said making Sirius jump.

"I am Sapphire," an insanely beautiful woman greeted and Sirius automatically knew she wasn't human. "I am part Siren and part Veela," she said when she saw the confusion on both the boys faces.

"You are absolutely stunning," Sirius said turning on the Black charm.

"**Oh, he's charming! Remus, you are so lucky!"** Sapphire giggled when Sirius kissed her hand.

"**Should I take that as an insult?"** Preston asked making Remus laugh.

"**Your charming too. But he's so young and charming! It's absolutely adorable!"**

"**Sirius is not adorable, Remus is, see the bow?"** Preston laughed and tugged at the bright red ribbon.

"Once again with the French," Sirius sighed and rested his chin on top of Remus's head because he was tall enough for that to be comfortable.

"Oh, what a cute bow!" Sapphire giggled making Remus blush.

"Two weeks," Remus growled at Sirius who looked like he was going to die.

"But Moony! I'll die!" Sirius whined and wrapped his arms tightly around Remus.

"**What is that all about?"** Sapphire asked Preston who sighed.

"Remus is angry with Sirius for putting a bow on him and has refused to have sex with him for two…three weeks."

"**Oh."

* * *

**

A/N: I was debating whether to make Preston gay or not then decided why not through a hot chick into the mix (which means I got horny and my insanely hot neighbor who is deliciously punky walked by my window).


	3. Chapter 3

By the way Preston is the name of my white teddy bear. GO PRESTON!

* * *

"If you even think about making that mistletoe follow me around Sirius you won't be seeing my bed for a month," Remus warned as he and the sexless wonder helped Sapphire decorate the house in preparation for Remus's and Prestons family's arrival.

"That didn't even cross my mind," Sirius said and charmed it to follow himself around instead.

"You are so lucky I'm not the jealous type."

"But you are, so you're not going to let anyone else near me," the black haired teen laughed and hung the last bit on tinsel. "Finished at last…Moony?"

"No," Remus said automatically and headed up to their room.

"But you don't know what I was going to ask."

"You put a bow on my neck and almost charmed mistletoe to follow me around, whatever it is the answer is most likely no."

"Do you love me?" Sirius asked and flopped down on the bed he had not slept in last night.

"Of course," Remus replied and shoved him over so he could lie down.

"Do you love me enough to forgive me for my uncontrollable bouts of ignorance for your feelings?"

"Maybe, or maybe I love you enough to allow you to learn your lesson the easy way," Remus said and with a flick of his wand a bright pink shimmering ribbon tied itself around Sirius's neck and a gigantic bow. "And the final touch," an over sized tag with 'Property of Remus J. Lupin' written in flashing red and gold letters sprouted from the tacky bow.

While Remus looked absolutely adorable in his medium sized red bow(which fell off the pervious day), Sirius looked like a bad imitation of a five year old girls princess dream gone wrong.

"You will now officially be welcomed back to my bed," Remus smirked and cast a very strong silencing spell on the room.

"I can't wait," Sirius said and proceeded to snog Remus senseless.

"Break it up you horny mongrels, mother and father will be here in five minutes," Preston said from the doorway.

"Damnit!" Sirius cursed and rolled off the other boy. "I was just almost most forgiven!"

"I would rather not have to explain why my brother and his "friend" are not there to greet Mother and Father. Nice bow by the way," Preston said and Remus sighed.

"Thank you Preston," Remus said and sat up. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"You better or I'll inform Mother her precious little Remus is as straight as a corkscrew," Preston laughed and closed the door.

x x x x

Remus and Sirius appeared just as Mr. and Mrs. Lupin arrived, clothes askew and hair mussed, if you have been anything other than human you would have smelled the scent of uncompleted sex rolling off them in waves.

"REMUS!" A tall woman shouted and wrapped Remus in a bone-crushing hug much like his brother had done. **"How are you? Are you all right? Are they treating you okay? Do you have any friends? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you happy? Do you feel all right?"**

"Mom! I'm fine. They're treating me like a normal student. I have a lot of friends. I don't have a girlfriend. I'm happy. And I feel just fine," Remus said in English for Sirius's benefit. "This is Sirius Black, he's my best friend."

Remus's mom looked over at the boy with a large pink bow around his neck that said 'Property of Remus J. Lupin'. **"Do you want to explain why he has a bow around his neck with your name on it?"**

"**He's my mate, if you don't like it, you can shove it,"** Remus said surprising everyone who spoke French with his bout of confidence.

"I take it you told them?" Sirius whispered in the other boy's ear when Mrs. Lupin looked like she was thinking of slow and painful ways to kill him. Remus just nodded and waited.

* * *

Nothing really to say right now...I'm hungry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Review please…or I will suck your eyes out of your skull and eat them raw, then I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to my cat Merlin and give your reproductive organs to my other cat Loki and let Smokie and Hunter (my final two cats) have what's left… ;)

x x x x

"NEVER TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOUNG MAN!" Mrs. Lupin yelled immediately making both her sons flinch; it was no surprise that she ruled the family.

"You are going to get it," Preston laughed. "Sorry," he muttered when his mother glared at him.

"I'm sorry Mother," Remus said quietly, "I don't know what came over me. I-I…" He trailed off looking at the floor. The expression on his face nearly ripped Sirius in two.

Sirius reached out and held Remus's hand. He stroked his thumb across the younger boy's knuckles trying to comfort him. "It's okay. Mrs. Lupin could we please have a moment?"

"Very well," Mrs. Lupin said and led Sirius into the kitchen.

"He's afraid," Sirius said as soon as the door closed, "he's afraid that you won't like me and hate him because he's mated for life to me. It was hard for him to bring me here, let alone tell you. If you don't like me fine, but don't hate Remus for it, you can't help who you fall in love with," he finished and left Mrs. Lupin to stew over his words.

"Thanks," Remus whispered and gave Sirius a quick kiss.

"It's nice to meet you Sirius, I'm John Lupin," Mr. Lupin said and shook Sirius's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Lupin."

"Call me John, Mr. Lupin makes me feel so old," John laughed making Sirius automatically comfortable with him. "So, how old are you?"

"Almost four apparently," Sirius said and earned a sharp jab in the ribs. "Fifteen, almost sixteen," he yawned. "M' tired."

"It's late, why don't you boys go to bed, I'll handle your mother. Actually sleep," John said, not seeming to have a problem with the fact his underage son was having sex.

"I cannot make that promise for personal reasons," Sirius laughed and was whacked in the back of the head by Remus who was blushing. "Never mind."

"Silence before you utter something equally discomforting and force me once again to strike you," Remus said and drew a blank face around the room. "I said shut up before I hit you again."

"Ah, good night," Sirius said as he was forcefully dragged up the stairs to his and Remus's room. Soon he found himself on his back pinned under said werewolf.

"Welcome back to my bed," Remus growled and bit his neck just hard enough to almost hurt.

"Silence spell! I don't need to hear my little brother getting screwed!" Preston yelled as he walked by the door.

Remus growled and pointedly ignored his brother.

"Parents…other room," Sirius gasped out.

"Damnit," Remus hissed and through up a silencing spell. "Happy?"

"Very."

x x x x

I'll leave it there for now. I can promise lots off fluff in the next few chapters :sniff: my doggy died and I watched Brokeback Mountain I need to make myself happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim Curry is so fucking SEXY in Rocky Horror Picture Show, damn; don't you just want to fuck him? He is one of the few men who can pull off drag and look fucking hot in it. The whole scene when he's going down on Brad is so fucking hot, I feel sorry for my step-sister who's ten, she doesn't understand the dynamics of guy-on-guy "fun". Anyway, Preston is perverted in this chapter.

X x x x

"Moony?"

"M'yeah?" Remus slurred sleepily.

"Why is my bow still on?" Sirius asked and tugged on the abomination

"Because it's charmed to last forty-eight hours not twenty-four," Remus yawned and glanced at the clock. He shot straight up when he saw it was nearly one in the afternoon. "Sirius how could you let me sleep this long?" He growled at the fully dressed teen.

"You looked so cute and your mom told me not to wake you up. You still have two hours before we have to leave for Hogwarts again…DAMNIT! This things going to be stuck on me when we get to Hogwarts!" Sirius cursed when his brain finally connected the dots.

"Call it revenge for not waking me up on time," Remus said and cast a cleaning spell on himself before getting dressed.

X x x x

"IT LIVES!" Preston yelled when Remus walked down the stairs and into the living room where the family had gathered. (A/N: By the way, Preston looks like a Chip n' Dale dancer with short dark brown hair and more clothes).

Remus sat down in the only remaining chair, and Sirius being so clever sat on the floor between the werewolf's legs and pulled said legs so they were hanging over his shoulders. His head was oh-so conveniently positioned in a way so he could lay his head on his lovers' crotch.

"**Remus, I don't have a problem with your mate, but don't you ever talk to me like that again,"** Mrs. Lupin said with a pleasant lying smile. **"And don't you dare encourage him Preston Markus Lupin!"** She snapped when Preston laughed, chastising him.

"Yes Mother," both sons said.

Sirius got bored of the conversation and stopped listening; most of it was in French anyway. He rolled his head to the side and felt Remus's thigh twitch and he smirked. Doing it again, only harder this time, Remus crossed his legs at the ankle, unconsciously pulling Sirius closer.

Preston who was sitting near his brother leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Keep doing that and you'll end up getting a blow job in front of Mother."

Remus looked at him weird then realized what Sirius was doing and he flicked his lover on the back of the head and whispered, "Stop it!"

"Spoil sport," Sirius pouted and stopped rocking his head.

"Why don't you two go get packed, I have something's to discuss with Preston and your mother in private," John said and the two boys nodded.

Sirius stood up and balanced a surprised Remus on his shoulders.

Remus John Lupin did not do heights, it was the reason why he never flew a broom, and it was the reason why he had never had a piggyback in his life. "Putmedownputmedownputmedownputmedownputmedownputmedown," he said and had a death grip on Sirius's head.

The raven-haired teen just ignored him and kept walking to the room. Prestons' laughter caroling behind them.

X x x x

Soon they were packed and ready to leave for Hogwarts.

"**Have a good time,"** Mrs. Lupin said and hugged her son.

"I will mom," Remus replied and accepted the death grip.

"Send me a letter or something little brother, I need something to entertain me. **Make sure you put ever dirty little detail in them too, especially about your sexy little boy toy**," Preston said making Remus blush. Without warning he wrapped his arms around Sirius and kissed that sexy little boy toy right on the lips.

Sirius let out a surprised 'mph' and tried to push Preston off with no prevail, finally he just gave in when he saw Remus laughing and kissed back, letting Prestons' tongue slip into his mouth.

Finally Preston let go, laughing. "Damn, I can see why Remus likes you."

"I think I should be jealous," Sapphire said, her bright blue eyes sparkling madly with laughter.

"I think I should be too," Remus smiled.

"Aw, don't be sore little brother, all I did was French your toy," Preston teased and playfully slapped said toys' ass.

"Stop molesting Sirius."

"But it's so fun."

"Fun for the molester, but not for the modesty," Sirius scoffed.

"You liked it," Preston purred and chuckled Sirius under the chin. "I know you did."

"Fine, you are a good kisser, one of the best I've kissed, but you don't even hit in the same league as Moony."

"You're right, I'm so above the pee-wee league."

"Insulting my mate? I might just have to bite you," Sirius teased.

"Ooh, sounds like fun love. I'm very fond of having my bits nipped at. If you bite me can I bite back?"

"Pervert," Remus laughed, he knew his brother didn't mean anything by it.

"Hey, you are talking to a Gryffendor whore here," Preston smirked.

"Great, now there's two of them," Remus sighed.

"I knew you tasted familiar," Sirius said and he and Preston broke into a fit of laughter.

X x x x

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had other things I've been working on AKA 'Knight in ecto armor' and 'Deck the halls with ecto plasma?'. David Bowie rocks!


	6. Chapter 6

So the only people who know about Sirius's and Remus's relationship are well Remus's family and Lily Evans (the matchmaker). James, Peter, and everyone else have no idea.

X x x x

"Hey, you guys are just in time," James said when Remus and Sirius walked into Gryffindor Tower. "We're about to play truth or dare."

Remus and Sirius took a seat on the floor between Peter and Lily.

"Lily, truth or dare?" James asked the red head.

"Truth."

"Would you ever consider going out with me?"

"Yes," she said and let James get all excited before continuing. "For thirty seconds then I would remember that you are a stuck up arrogant prick who tortures innocent people and makes a flobber worm look like a genius in comparison."

"Snivellus isn't innocent," James muttered under his breath.

"Remus, truth or dare?" Lily asked, ignoring James's comment.

"Truth," the honey haired boy said.

"How far have you gotten with a girl?"

"No where," Remus laughed.

"You haven't even kissed one?" Peter gasped even he had done that.

"Nope, not even one. Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the black haired teen said.

"I dare you to…serenade Mcgonagal."

"Harsh. Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lily said bravely.

"I dare you to go out with Prongs at least once."

Lily just shrugged. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you gone sexually?"

"All the way."

"But you said…" James trailed off connecting the dots. "You're gay aren't you?"

"Yes James, I am. Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who will you next go out with?"

"Why no one my dear Moony, I am already in a permanent relationship. The Gryffindor whore is no more. James, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stop stalking Lily."

"Fine, Remus truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who have you gone all the way with?"

"Sirius Black of course."

x x x x

Drop off my lovelings! Review and I'll write better and faster. I think this is my worst chapter yet.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm listening to love ballads and crying. Me, the tough as nails, don't take shit from anyone, goth is reduced to a pile of crying goo when listening to 'Love Hurts' By Nazareth.

X x x x

Peter let out a squeak, fainted and fell, in the process spearing his head on conveniently places pointy spear thingy killing himself, but no one cared because he was a stupid fuck up anyway (A/N: This is important for the sequel coming up, this is where I wink and an award winning smile, fangirls and boys this is where you swoon).

"That would explain the bow," James said absently.

"You're okay with this?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"I don't know yet, I believe I'm still in shock, you have to wait for it to sink in…oop, there it goes," James sighed and managed to "accidentally" faint in a way that got his face to fall into Lilys' chest.

"POTTER!" Lily gasped looking horrified and amused all at the same time.

"Yes my dear?" James's words were muffled by the redheads' chest.

Remus and Sirius were literally rolling on the floor laughing so hard tears sprang into their eyes.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled and gave James a firm shove backwards.

"That is no way to treat your future boyfriend," James scoffed with an ear-to-ear lecherous grin. "Oh dear, it seems to have struck again," he leered and fell back into her chest. "Why hello again."

By now even Lily was laughing. She fell backwards and James went with her.

"I think I like this position," James laughed and pulled his head out of Lilys' cleavage, their eyes locked and love fluttered in their chests.

"Yeah, if you're going to get all gooey, get a room," Sirius said, snapping them out of their moment.

"I think it's sweet," Remus smiled slightly and felt a pang of jealousy over his friends' romantic moment.

"Of course you do Moony, that's why you're gay," Sirius shrugged.

Remus just sighed and a flash of hurt crossed his face that only Lily caught before he hid it. "I'm going to go to bed early," he sighed and headed up into the dorm, leaving a confused Sirius behind.

"You idiot!" Lily hissed and shoved James angrily off her.

"What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do! Remus wants love!"

"I love him."

"How often do you tell him that? Or show him for that matter, and having sex with him doesn't count?"

Sirius thought about it and realized that he barely showed how much he loved Remus.

X x x x

This is what sappy songs do to me they make me write sappy chapters. Oh damn, my eyeliner is running, so is my face powder, this is not good. If people see me like this my reputation is shot.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a while my lovelings, I've been working on my VladxDanny fictions. God, the leader singer of Depeche Modes' voice is so fucking hot! -

X x x x

"Moony?" Sirius said softly as he walked into the dormitory.

A soft whimper came from Remus' bed where the curtains were drawn. Sirius sighed and sat down next to the closed curtains.

"I'm sorry I haven't been the best mate. But I really do love you, and…and I was wondering if-if you wanted to go to the Christmas ball with me?" He asked quietly.

"Why? So you can show me off like a fucking trophy?" Remus snapped, even though he couldn't see him, Sirius knew that he was crying.

"No, I would never do that to you! You're not some challenge! I knew what I was doing when I made love to you the first time! I want a life with you, not a bloody fling!" Sirius growled and tore back the curtains. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anything or anyone. I want you to go with me because I want everyone to see that I'm in love with you and proud of it. Please say you'll go."

Remus smiled and wiped his tear stained cheeks. "I'll go. I'm sorry for being so-so…"

"It's okay, you had the right to act like an ass, and god knows I must act like that all the time. I'm going to tell you I love you everyday until we die," Sirius declared firmly and laid down next to his mate.

"Kiss me," Remus ordered.

Sirius did more than just kiss him, he began to snog him senseless.

"OI! Just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean I want to see it! Get a bloody room!" James yelled.

"We have a room," Remus smirked against Sirius' lips.

"Close your curtains then!"

"Preoccupied," Sirius leered and slid his hand between Remus' legs making the werewolf gasp softly.

"LILY! I THINK I'VE GONE BLIND! KISS ME BETTER!" James shouted and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Remus laugh was quickly changed into a moan when Sirius squeezed lightly.

X x x x

I know, short as hell, but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter, it will be longer and better and I might finish a slash scene in it. I missed you my lovelings!


	9. Chapter 9

Final chapter then I'll start on the sequel. Hope you enjoy lovelings.

X x x x

"I wonder who Sirius Black is taking to the ball."

"Isn't he dating Veronica?"

"I thought he dumped her."

"I know, she was heart broken, who is he with now?"

Remus found it hard not to burst out laughing at the whispers circulating around the classroom.

Sirius, who had considerably less control than his werewolf counterpart, burst out laughing. "Ladies, do you really want to know who I'm taking?" He asked turning around to face the now fawning girls.

"YES!"

He just leaned over and kissed Remus deeply, making his mate blush. "I'm taking my lovely Remmy to the ball. Spread it around that I am officially off the market," he purred and turned back around.

"Who said I was yours'?" Remus scoffed and Sirius smirked.

"I believe you did this morning in the shower."

X x x x

"Sirius, does it honestly take this long to do your hair?" James sighed. Lily had taken Remus away to "prettify" him, leaving James to take care of Sirius.

"For those of us who actually care about our hair, it does take this long. Running my fingers through it and looking like I just woke up will not do," Sirius snapped and finally finished his hair. He was wearing a skin tight black leather flex top with matching leather pants that laced up the front, thigh high boots, and a blood red robe left open. His hair was left loose but for a small braid in the front. He put on a touch of black eyeliner and just enough red lipstick to make his lips a little more vibrant. "Finished."

"Finally, Lily and Remus have been waiting from fifteen minutes already," James said and dragged Sirius out of the dorm and into the common room.

Sirius looked at Remus and was struck speechless.

Remus was wearing tight brown leather pants, black boots, a white button down shirt with the first three buttons undone, and a forest green robe left open. His soft, honey hair was teased slightly to make it fall sexily around his face and over one vibrant amber eye. And much to Sirius' complete surprise the werewolf was wearing clear lip-gloss.

The first thought that came into Sirius' head was 'I wonder if that lip-gloss is flavored'. But out loud he said, "God, you look hot."

Remus blushed at the compliment. "Shall we go?" He asked and held his hand out of Sirius who took it with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Of course my dear Moony."

X x x x

Remus and Sirius walked into the ball hand-in-hand and nearly fell over laughing when all of Sirius' fangirls gasped.

They mingled with Lily and James until a slow song came on.

"Dance with me?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

Out of the dance floor they were swaying softly with the music and Sirius thought there was no better moment than now to ask this.

"Remus, will you bond with me?" Sirius asked and pulled a small black velvet box out of his robe pocket and handed it to the stunned werewolf.

Remus opened it and inside was a beautiful white-gold ring with amber set in. "Of course I will," he beamed and kissed Sirius softly.

'Mmm strawberry…he said yes. HE SAID YES!' Sirius thought and kissed Remus deeper, his hands sliding up the werewolves' shirt.

"Ah hem," Professor McGonagall coughed lightly making them jump. "That is not appropriate behavior for the ball gentlemen."

Sirius just smirked and pulled his hands out of Remus' shirt, while the werewolf blushed.

"Dormitory," Sirius whispered in his mates' ear making Remus blush even deeper. He practically dragged Remus out of the ball and up to the Gryffindor common room.

X x x x

"OH GOD! PUT A WARNING UP OR SOMETHING!" James shouted into the dorm room from the bottom of the stairs where there was a trail of clothing.

From somewhere in the dorm one of the two now over-sexed teens, most likely Remus, shouted "warning, copious amounts of hot gay celebratory sex!"

"Oh ha fucking ha."

X x x x

Shitty end, I know. The sequel is going to be better…and longer. READ MY DANNYXVLAD FICTIONS!


End file.
